Playing the Part
by Story Unfolding
Summary: Young love is in the air at the High School especially when tryouts for the school play are announced...
1. Default Chapter

"Any student interested in joining the Student Government should contact Mr. Hamato in room E25." The monotone voice droned on over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Psst! Hey Serena!" Molly whispered as she nudged her sleeping blonde friend from her slumber.  
  
"Just five more minutes Mom!" Serena whined as she batted away Molly's hand.  
  
"Serena! Wake-up!" Molly demanded as she lightly yanked Serena's long golden tresses. Pulling on the hair did the trick for Serena was up in an instant with an accusatory glance toward Molly.  
  
"What was that for?" Serena demanded as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes.  
  
"Homeroom is almost done and you asked me to make sure you are awake for the start of class. Besides I thought you wanted to hear some of the announcements."  
  
"You're right! I completely forgot! Thanks Moll, you're a pal." Serena suddenly sat straight up to hear the faint announcements.  
  
"Report to the weight room after school for a work-out, note all players should come prepared."  
  
"Come on!" Serena chanted with keen ears.  
  
"Attention any student interested in trying out for the school production of the Gershwin musical Crazy For You. An informational meeting will be today in the auditorium for all those interested in crew, setting, costumes, lighting, and performing. Auditions will be held this Friday after school at two o'clock. We hope to see you there! This concludes your morning announcements, have a nice day."  
  
"So Serena," Molly asked as she leaned in towards her friend who was writing information down in her agenda, "whatcha writing?"  
  
"Info about tryouts." Serena replied softly.  
  
"Oh Serena! You're not gonna try out for the play are you?" Serena gulped slowly before nodding her head yes in reply. "You remember what happened last time you were on stage right?" Molly asked slowly as she looked at her friend with concern.  
  
"Molly! That was ages ago. I think its time that I finally mount that horse that I fell off so I can try again. I mean, think of it, it can't go any worse now can it?"  
  
"I guess so." Molly stated she was about to talk more when the teacher stood up and started her daily lecture in math.  
"So Drew," a calm masculine voice spoke, "You trying out for the play?"  
  
"Dare after all these years I would have thought you would know me by now and in knowing me wouldn't even have to ask the question!" Andrew exclaimed as he shoved his English book in his locker.  
  
"Geesh! I'm just kidding don't have a cow. I guess I should have said what part are you trying out for?" Darien replied as the two began walking down the hall.  
  
"Ah, Bella Zangler! The coolest character to ever hit the stage!" Andrew cried triumphantly as he waved to his blonde girlfriend. "Hi Mina!"  
  
"Hey sweetie. Let me guess you're talking about the play?" she asked as she sauntered over and gave Andrew a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Would you expect anything else from me?" he asked as he placed his arm around her waist snuggly.  
  
"Maybe." Andrew looked puzzled for a second before he shook his head and kissed Mina's cheek. Mina smiled as the group continued walking down the hall.  
  
"Dare!" A high pitched feminine voice called out from down the hall.  
  
Darien stopped in his tracks and looked at Andrew with annoyance. "Hide me!" he whispered meekly as a thin red haired girl latched onto his arm with a death grip.  
  
"Hi there Dare." She murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Darien yanked his arm out from her grip and resumed walking at a quicker pace. "Hello Beryl." He replied slowly as he stopped at his locker. Beryl stopped next to him and placed her hands on her hips in what she believed to be a suggestive pose.  
  
"So how are you on this dreary day?" Beryl asked batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Actually Beryl I'm great." Darien replied smugly as he grabbed a few books from his locker. "The weather is beautiful," he moved to continue but Beryl cut him off.  
  
"How can you say its beautiful when its pouring outside?" she whined. "Anyway I was going to ask if you were going to work on the play this year. I mean after all last year you were the best one on stage!" Beryl had walked up close to Darien and wrapped her hands around his neck. Her bright red fingernails buried themselves into his ebony black hair.  
  
"Ahem, Beryl I was stage crew. There were many better people on stage than me."  
  
"Oh Darien! You mean it? You thought I did great on the stage? Why I never knew you thought so highly of my skills as an actress." Beryl smiled brightly then pulled Darien in for a kiss. Her lips touched his for a mere moment when Darien shoved her away with a strong force. "Sweetie? What's wrong?"  
  
"Beryl! We are not and never will be a couple! Hence I do not want you doing anything like that again!"  
  
"Oh but Darien when were both in the play and behind stage its awfully dark and awfully frightening. I am going to need some comfort!" she mumbled as she strode up purposefully to him. Darien backed away with every step she took until his back was on the locker.  
  
"Beryl I do not plan to be in the play for that matter. I don't have time with track and my studies. And as for needing comfort," Darien paused and looked frantically around for some savior, "I'm sure he will do fine! Have a nice day Beryl!" Darien hollered as he grabbed a tall lanky geek with huge coke bottle glasses and mousy brown air and switched positions with him. Darien then took off running down the hall to catch up with Andrew and Mina who were waiting patiently at the doors to the cafeteria.  
  
"Beryl?" Andrew asked more like stated as the trio walked into the crowded cafeteria.  
  
"What do you think." Darien muttered darkly as he pulled out his usual chair at his usual table. Andrew sauntered over to the hot lunch line to buy his lunch.  
  
"So that's why you are suddenly in the worst of moods." Mina joked, "Oh well. Do you plan on working on the play at all Darien?"  
  
"Well if Beryl is in it then no but if by some chance she isn't in it then I'll see if I have time." He stated as he placed his wire frame glasses onto his forehead. He casually brushed a stray bang of ebony black hair from his forehead as he opened his physics book.  
  
"Well you may not want to do the play," Mina continued as she took off the lid to her yogurt, "but there is no one more qualified or who will do a better job than you managing the stage crew and every other aspect of the behind the scenes work."  
  
"Thanks Mina but I really don't want to be near Beryl." Darien stated as he opened his paper bag lunch. "Darn I forgot to pack a fork and knife for my salad. Be right back!" He stood up suddenly and threw the glasses atop his open book he then took off running to the supply table.  
  
Darien had rounded the corner with his fork and knife in hand and a few napkins just in case when he collided with a briskly moving petite girl carrying a pasta lunch tray. The girl's lunch went flying and she fell to the ground from the force of impact. Except she landed on Darien who had also fallen from the fall. Her lunch, which had flown up in the air, landed squarely on top of the two fallen students.  
  
"Oh my!" Serena yelped as she looked at the mess around her. She pushed herself up to a sitting position to find herself sitting on a tall spaghetti coated student's chest. "I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry as you were and we just collided and oh my good ness were covered!" she whimpered softly as she looked at the handsome stranger.  
  
"Yeah just watch where you are going next time meatball brains!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Serena retorted as she wiped some pasta from her face.  
  
"I know you heard me Meatball brains or did some pasta get into the space between your ears which would make you a Meatball head?" Serena scampered off of him and began to pick up the remnants of her ruined lunch.  
  
"I don't believe you! You crashed into me you jerk! And my name is not meatball head its Serena!" she bellowed as her long blonde hair fell into her face.  
  
Darien had pushed himself up so he was sitting. He wiped the spaghetti from his face and looked at his black shirt that had been coated in red sauce and thin noodles. "Oh great!" he muttered as he started cleaning up the mess as well.  
  
"You can say that again jerk face!" Serena mumbled.  
  
"Oh great and the name is Darien meatball head!" he hollered. The two stood to their feet and glared at each other, blue met blue. Darien was quite a bit taller than her so he could look down on her but she did not flee from his intimidating gaze in fact she glared back with fire in crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Well as long as you call me Meatball head I'm calling you Jerk face!" she stamped her foot once and then thrust her finger to his chest.  
  
"Well fine meatball head may we never meet again!"  
  
"Fine! That is perfectly fine with me because I shouldn't have to deal with creeps like you jerk face!"  
  
"And I shouldn't have to deal with ditzes like you!" he roared back at her. The two were nose to nose with their hands balled in fists of rage.  
  
"Alright you two break it up. It was both of your faults now go to the nurses and get cleaned up." Serena and Darien were still glaring at each other as the lunch room attendant pulled them apart and shoved them in the direction of the nurses office where they could find clean clothes. Serena and Darien took slow deliberate steps all the while glaring at each other. 


	2. A Truce?

Well here is the second installment of Playing the Part, which I hope you continue to read and review! I will have lots more time with my own play over and school coming to a close. Enjoy the latest part and read/review my other stories too if you get a chance! Now on with the show, or is it reading? Anywho, enjoy.  
  
Darien reached the nurse's office first and politely opened the door for Serena. Serena stepped through the door and offered her hand to hold it for him. Darien smiled widely when Serena let the door close and he ran right into it. Darien frowned as he tore open the door and threw dagger glances at Serena.  
  
Serena giggled at his enraged look, in all reality it was just meant to be a simple little joke to get him back for spilling spaghetti all over her and then calling her names. 'Seriously this guy needs to relax and learn to take a joke. Does he not expect me to retaliate?' she thought as a grim smile appeared on her face.  
  
"What's so funny?" Darien asked in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Oh nothing." Serena mumbled her smile growing wider. Soon her once small chuckles had turned into a smirk trying desperately to hold back fits of laughter.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of playing around Meatball head, now what are you laughing at?" he demanded as he turned her to face him squarely.  
  
"Seriously it's nothing that you should be concerned with jerk face. And don't call me that!" she huffed as she crossed her arms dramatically over her chest and looked away from his scrutinizing gaze.  
  
"Sure whenever you stop calling me jerk face, alright Meatball head?" he taunted hoping she would take the bait. Darien didn't have to wait long for her face blushed red with anger and her eyes grew wide in amazement. Darien smiled coyly at her fit of anger.  
  
"Stop calling me that! I have a name and it is Serena! You hear me? Spell it out or does your brain not comprehend such simple matters?" she fumed not noticing the nurse walk out of her office.  
  
"Well I believe I can spell anything. But as for brains meatball head, you're the one with spaghetti for brains!" He roared back at the thought of being unintelligent.  
  
"Excuse me can I ask you to keep it down?" the nurse said softly as she gestured to the 'Quiet Please' sign hanging above the curtain to shield the patients from the hustle bustle of the regular office.  
  
Suddenly both Darien and Serena turned towards the petite nurse and hollered, "Would you stay out of this!" in perfect unison. They turned back to face each other never noticing the nurse's frightened gaze.  
  
"Look this isn't getting us anywhere," Darien started.  
  
"That's for sure brainiac." Serena muttered under her breath.  
  
"Excuse me," he sarcastically replied as he turned away from her to the nurse who was gaping in shock, "I was only trying to make a brief peace settlement so I could get out of these clothes that you ruined when you crashed into me."  
  
Serena walked right up to him and spun him around so they were nose to nose, well really they were chin to top of head but their eyes locked in passion. "I did not," Serena hissed as she brushed past him breaking the mesmerizing gaze they held on each other.  
  
Darien turned to watch her go with a pair of clean clothes in hand into a narrow hallway where the bathrooms were. He soon followed suit and grabbed a pair of pants from the nurse and a white T-shirt for a top. Changing rather quickly they both found themselves walking out of the bathrooms and confined to press against each other in the normal hallway.  
  
Darien's hands were around Serena's trim waist and her hands were pressed against his chest. Her eyes were like ice that could freeze the hottest fire and his were like a storm raging to strike.  
  
"Would you please move?" Serena asked with a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Only if you get off my foot." Darien replied with a smirk. Truth be told, Serena weighed almost nothing so her standing on his foot was no big deal.  
  
"Well remove your hand from my waist so I can move." She replied as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Darien subconsciously pulled her a little tighter and she blushed in surprise as her body was pressed against his entire length. "Maybe if we both suck it in," he murmured, "we can find a way out of here together. Is that alright with you Mea," he paused and looked at her ready to strike face, "Serena," he finally stammered.  
  
"You got it right!" she exclaimed in joy. "And yes we can work together Darien." Her stomach suddenly rumbled and they giggled at how they came to be in this predicament. "Besides," Serena joked, "I'm hungry." Darien's stomach rumbled in agreement and they both laughed.  
  
They emerged from the narrow hallway unscathed and dressed in oversized clothes, in Serena's case, and a little snug, in Darien's case. The nurse giggled at their appearance, wrote them passes, and ushered them out the door. Once they were gone she ran to her desk, removed the Aspirin, and swallowed two pills dry.  
  
"Why oh why did I ever want to be a nurse?" she cursed as she slumped down into her seat.  
  
Darien and Serena walked down the hall towards the cafeteria in a comfortable silence. Words need not be shared for the strange feelings they were encountering with in each other's presence. Serena snuck a quick glance at the cleaned-up image of Darien. The white T-shirt left little to the imagination as it showed off his well-developed muscles in the chest and abs, while his bare arms were nicely sculptured. His face was that of a Greek god, with high cheekbones, smooth lips, ruggedly handsome ivory black locks of hair, and mysterious entrancing deep blue eyes. As her gaze traveled downwards she gaped at his the snug dark blue jeans that accented his butt nicely. 'Damn he is fine!' she thought. Realizing she was staring she turned back to focus on where she was walking too.  
  
While they were walking Darien had noticed Serena looking him over for imperfections. He casually glanced over in her direction and nearly gasped in shock at the sight before him. Earlier when they were in the cramped hall and when they had been focused on fighting he never truly noticed how pretty she was. With long silky blonde tresses, beautifully delicate red lips, dainty hands and feet, a well-proportioned figure, rosy cheeks, and crystal blue eyes she was a looker.  
  
When they finally reached the cafeteria, Serena in an act of kindness opened the door for Darien. He raised an eyebrow expectantly and she shrugged. "I am not an old dog Meatball head," he lightly teased into her ear, "Therefore I learn new tricks and what not to do."  
  
"Are you saying you don't trust me?" she mocked as she wildly gestured with her free hand for him to walk through the door.  
  
"Precisely. Now my lady, after you." Darien in a flash had the door in his grasp and was holding it wide open for her to go through.  
  
"What if I don't trust you?" she asked warily glancing at his amused expression.  
  
"Well then we have trust issues." Serena nodded her head in agreement and then looked at him closely. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Darien asked out of the blue as he looked from her to the door.  
  
"Possibly," Serena replied with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Then let's go and break this barrier between us." He held the door with his right hand and snaked the left one around her slim waist to guide her though the door with him right beside her. "Problem solved." He smiled at her widely and gave a quick wink as he reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a few dollars and handed them to her.  
  
"What's this for? Hush money?" she joked.  
  
"No for the lunch I, well we, ruined."  
  
"I can't take this!"  
  
"Serena I know you're hungry. Just take the money and buy yourself some lunch so you don't starve on me." He pointed towards the lunch line and Serena dragged her steps all the way.  
  
I think this should do for now.Review and you'll get more-I promise! Hope you liked it and I hope to hear from you with constructive criticism. Read my other stuff too-especially Living in Shadows and Unexpected Suprises (which only has one or two more segments!) plus any other random thing I've written, which eventually I'll finish. Oh! The stories on my favorite stories list are great so you should check them out (I wouldn't put them there if they weren't exceptional!) Enough rambling, so I hope you liked and I hope you review!  
  
Frozen Fire 


End file.
